


We Found Each Other

by squirrel_and_moose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Soulmarks, Soulmates, coffeeshop!au, mute!Sam, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrel_and_moose/pseuds/squirrel_and_moose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel was born without a soulmark. He didn't think he would ever meet his soulmate until Sam rushed into the coffee shop he worked at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Found Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm back! Sort of. No promises, but I am going to try to start writing more.  
> Anyways, here is a short little ficlet. The idea was floating around in my head for a while, so... Here it is!  
> [Also, actual dialogue is in " " and Sam's writing/ any sign language is in ' '. It pisses me off but I can't do italics on mobile, so I will probably go back and edit that at some point. I don't like the summary right now, so I will probably fix that too.]

Working at a coffee shop, Gabriel got to meet lots of people. He liked it; Gabriel was definitely a people person. He enjoyed talking to everyone, and it gave him a great way to meet potential soul mates. Which was great, since Gabriel needed all the help he could get in that department. It didn't have anything to do with Gabriel himself; Gabriel was funny, smart, and attractive, not to mention he made amazing coffees. No, it was the fact that Gabriel was born without a soulmark, and no one wanted to be in a relationship with someone who didn't have one.

Gabriel tried to comfort himself with the fact that soulmark didn't always mean anything; lots of people had phrases like, "How are you?" or even just "Hello" that made it almost impossible to find your soulmate. Many people looked for their soulmate and dated people with their words for years before finding the "right" person. But people everywhere still gave him pitying looks when they glanced at his wrist, and today was no exception. Three customers had given him sad shakes of their heads, and an older woman had even patted his cheek consolingly. Gabriel was in a bad mood by the time the door swung open a few minutes before closing.

A tall man with long, brunet hair pushed open the door hurriedly, pulling his jacket hood off of his head. Even from where Gabriel was standing behind the counter, the man was attractive. He walked up to the counter and began examining the small menu they kept by the register.  
After a few minutes, the man slid the menu towards Gabriel and pointed at one of the drinks. At first Gabriel was irritated - seriously, the man couldn't even be bothered to speak to Gabriel? - but then the man pointed to his throat and mouthed, "sorry" at Gabriel. Oh, Gabriel thought, relieved. Just a sore throat, he can't talk right now. It is going around; Gabriel's brother, Cas, had to take off from work for a week. Not that Cas minded, since his boyfriend also took off work to take care of him.  
Anyways. "Can I get your name?" Gabriel asked, then winced as he realized the guy couldn't speak right now. "Maybe you could just write it on the cup?" He passed the cup and pen to the man, who quickly wrote 'Sam' on the cup, then handed it back to Gabriel.  
Gabriel hastily made the coffee, and before he knew it, Sam had left the shop with a shy smile directed at Gabriel.

 

Gabriel had given up trying to look at other people's wrists a long time ago. After all, his own wrist was blank, and no one wanted to be in a relationship with him, since they would never know if they were truly soulmates. Gabriel usually tried to ignore other peoples' soulmarks, just to save himself the time and pain. But he found himself very curious about Sam's mark. As a matter of fact, he couldn't stop thinking about Sam. 

"It's just he seems really cute and sweet, and I haven't met anyone like him ever, and he didn't even look at my wrist-"  
"All you know is his name, Gabriel. Get to know him more before you become infatuated," Cas said, logical as always.  
"Easy for you to say," Gabriel grumbled.  
Cas sighed. "Will you stop being bitter about my relationship, Gabriel? I know you are jealous, but you will find someone too, I promise."  
Cas was always saying things like that, trying to make Gabriel feel better. Gabriel appreciated it, but at the same time, he would prefer Cas to be honest; no one would ever want to be in a relationship with Gabriel, not when he was broken.

 

The next day, Sam came back to the shop. He pointed at the same coffee on the menu, but this time, when Gabriel handed it to him, he smiled and sat down in the corner of the shop, pulling out a laptop. Sam stayed for a few hours, switching his attention between his laptop and a large textbook. Gabriel wanted to talk to him, but didn't know how to approach him. Then Sam left for the day, and it was too late.

 

Sam came to the shop every day for the next two weeks, until Gabriel saw him come in the door and began making his coffee. Sam never said a word to Gabriel, just nodded at him in thanks and smiled at him when he left the shop.  
Gabriel didn't know what to do. He couldn't stop thinking about Sam, but didn't know how to start talking to him. Sam's sore throat had to be healed, right? So why wasn't he talking to Gabriel? Maybe Sam saw his wrist and decided he didn't want to talk to someone like Gabriel, or maybe Sam just didn't like him. Gabriel had no idea, and Cas (being even more socially awkward than Gabriel) was no help.

 

The next time Gabriel saw Sam, he was carrying a large notebook, almost like a sketchbook. He ordered his coffee like normal, and then took his notebook and laptop to his normal table. When Gabriel came over to bring him a refill a few hours later, Sam waved him over to sit across from him. Gabriel hesitated; he was supposed to be working, but one look at Sam's hopeful face and he sat down immediately. Sam opened the notebook and started writing, then passed the notebook to Gabriel.  
'I didn't want you to think I was really rude or something, this is just how I normally talk'  
Gabriel looked up at Sam's eager face, thinking. Why would Sam talk through a notepad? Maybe he was just really shy or something, and didn't like to talk to people. That was the only thing that made sense.  
Gabriel nodded and passed the notebook back. "Yeah, no problem," he said. "So, you're in here with that a lot," he gestured to the laptop, "are you working on something?"  
Sam nodded and hastily wrote, 'Law school.'  
Gabriel made a face and looked at Sam, who grinned at him. 'Yeah, it's a pain in the ass sometimes, but I like it.'  
"Well, if you like it, I guess it's worth it, isn't it," Gabriel said. Then the bell on the door rang as a new customer came in. Gabriel cursed quietly. "Sorry, I have to go. It's been nice talking to you, Sam."  
Sam quickly wrote, 'You too,' and smiled at him; Gabriel absently noted that Sam had dimples.  
Gabriel tripped walking back to the counter.

 

It only progressed from there. Gabriel wrote nicknames on Sam's cup now, and laughed at Sam's indignant responses - 'Sammoose, Gabe? Really?' - and they talked for hours on Sam's notepad. Gabriel got in trouble with his boss Chuck more than once because he apparently "talks with that boy more than doing his job". Gabriel told Sam all about his sweet tooth and his hatred of cats - which Sam agreed with - and his huge extended family, and found out Sam had a brother, but neither of them spoke to their father. Sam had a Golden Retriever and lived on campus at Stanford. Sam loved coffee, but hated tea. Gabriel had a problem, and it had something to do with Sam's floppy brown hair and eyes that lit up when he smiled.

When Gabriel expressed this to Cas, he just rolled his eyes and said, "Ask him out already, Gabriel, you're being pathetic."  
"Says the one who pined after Dean for a year and a half," Gabriel muttered, stalking away. "And Sam still hasn't said a word to me!" Gabriel yelled over his shoulder.  
In all honesty though, Gabriel knew he was being pathetic, but Sam was special. Gabriel couldn't screw this up with a stupid mistake. And he still hadn't seen Sam's wrist; for all he knew, Sam had found his soulmate already. Hell, he didn't even know if Sam was single. 

"...and then Cas and I both got in trouble, even though it was my idea!" Gabriel finished gleefully, recounting another one of his childhood pranks to Sam.  
'Wait, did you say Cas? Like Castiel Novak?'  
Shit. How did Sam know his brother? "Umm, yeah?"  
'No way in hell! This is too good.' Sam was practically bouncing in his seat.  
"What?" Gabriel was confused. What did Cas have to do with anything?  
'My brother is Dean Winchester. He won't shut up about Cas.'  
No way. Cas' boyfriend Dean was Sam's brother? Gabriel's jaw fell open. Sam was shaking with laughter across from him.  
'So I guess we should have been formally introduced way before this, huh?'  
"Yeah, I guess we should have," Gabriel murmured. "That is crazy." He shook his head a little. "But yeah, Cas won't shut up either. He talks about Dean for hours, and then he ends up nagging me about my pathetic romantic life."  
Sam grinned. 'How pathetic is it? You're dating someone, right?'  
Gabriel shook his head. "Nope." But I'd like to be, he thought.  
'Oh. Same. Dean always calls me pathetic too'  
Gabriel grinned, trying to ignore the hopeful feeling that leaped through him when Sam said he was single.

"Cas!" Gabriel yelled, running through the door of the apartment they shared. "You know Sam from the coffee shop?"  
"You mean Sam you won't shut up about?" Came Cas' response from the kitchen.  
Gabriel ignored that and said, "You're never going to believe this. Sam is Dean's brother!"  
Cas looked up from the dinner he was making, suddenly interested. "Oh, that Sam? Sorry Gabriel, I would have mentioned that earlier, but Sam is a common name; I didn't think of that. And I know why Sam hasn't said anything to you - he's mute."  
Gabriel stopped in his tracks. "What do you mean?" He said slowly.  
"Mute, Gabriel. He can't speak," Cas said patiently.  
"Yes, I know what it means. I just thought he didn't want to speak to me, or was really shy or something?"  
"No, it's not you. He was just born that way. He and Dean usually communicate with sign language since it's easier than carrying a notepad around all the time, but it makes sense he would use the pad with people who don't know how - Gabriel? Where are you going?"  
Gabriel didn't even hear him; he began running to the library as fast as he could. He finally knew how to ask Sam out.

Gabriel returned an hour later with a stack of books on sign language, and locked himself in his room with the books and some YouTube videos until he felt relatively confident in some basic words and phrases.  
He finally went to bed, exhausted, but excited for Monday, when he would be going back to work.

He woke up Monday morning energized and excited; today was the day he was finally going to ask Sam out! He was aware that he had never looked at Sam's wrist. But, since he personally didn't have a soulmark, there would be no way of checking anyways. Either way, he decided to go through with it and hope for the best.  
Gabriel anxiously waited at the shop all day, desperately trying to remember how to sign the question he had wanted to ask Sam for months. He chose to do it in sign language because he wanted to show Sam that he didn't mind that Sam couldn't speak, and that he wanted to be able to communicate with Sam more easily, and in a way that would be more comfortable for him.  
The store had completely emptied out by the end of the day; even the employees had gone home, since it was Gabriel's night to close up. By the time Sam rushed in, Gabriel was completely on edge and jumped a little when the door flew open. He looked up from cleaning the machines to glare at whoever it was, but stopped short when he saw Sam flying towards the counter, digging through his bag and finally placing the notepad on the counter.  
Gabriel walked over and put his hand over Sam's, stopping him from grabbing the pencil. Sam looked up at him, confused.  
Gabriel carefully signed, 'Hi Sam.'  
Sam's mouth dropped open a little bit, and he signed back, 'Hi, Gabriel,' slowly. Gabriel beamed. Sam picked up the pencil and wrote, 'Sorry I came rushing in here so fast, I just wanted to see you before you closed up. I would sign this instead of write it, but it don't know how much sign language you know...?'  
"Umm yeah, I don't know much sign language at all right now. I'm working on it, but right now, I just know how to say hello and the one other question I have wanted to ask you for months."  
Sam looked at him expectantly, and - maybe? - a little hopefully. That gave Gabriel the confidence he needed.  
Gabriel took a deep breath and signed, 'Sam will you go out with me?'  
Sam just looked at him for a moment and Gabriel started to panic. "Look, I know I never checked your soulmark or anything, but I really like you and I just wanted to ask, and-" Gabriel broke off because Sam was frantically nodding. "Yes?" Gabriel asked, just to be sure.  
Sam nodded and smiled again - yes.  
Gabriel barely held in a cheer. His smile was so wide it felt like his face was going to split, and he didn't remember the last time he felt so happy.  
Sam was beaming at Gabriel too, but then grabbed the notepad and scribbled something, blushing and hesitantly showing in to Gabriel.  
'Look I really really like you and I have for a long time, would it be okay if I kissed you?'  
"Absolutely," Gabriel breathed, and they both leaned over the counter.  
For a second, they just looked at each other, breathing in how close they were, and then they were kissing, and neither one of them knew who closed the distance, but Gabriel's hands were in Sam's hair, and Sam was pulling Gabriel closer, and it was perfect. The kiss was slow, but if felt final; they had both been waiting for months.  
Until the counter really started pressing into them uncomfortably. They broke the kiss and grinned at each other.  
Gabriel walked around the counter, wanting to remove the awkward barrier from between them. Then Gabriel said, "If you're not comfortable, that's totally okay, but would you mind if I saw your soulmark? Whatever it is won't change anything."  
Sam nodded, and carefully removed the leather bracelets that concealed the soulmark on his wrist and showed it to Gabriel. Gabriel gasped, because in flowing golden letters were the words, "Can I get your name?" - the first words Gabriel had ever said to Sam.  
Sam nodded excitedly and looked questioningly at Gabriel's wrist. Gabriel sighed and said, "I should warn you - I mean, I don't know what's wrong with me, I was just born without... Well, here," Gabriel showed Sam his blank wrists. For a moment Sam looked at them, puzzled, but then an idea seemed to dawn on him and he wrote quickly, 'Gabriel, there's nothing wrong with you. I think the fact that you don't have writing just means that your soulmate never actually says words out loud to you - not that you never talk, or never meet them, but that maybe...?' Sam looked at Gabriel hopefully.  
"You think..." Gabriel breathed, "Oh... Of course. That makes so much sense. That maybe it's not that I don't have one, it's that they - well, that you - never speak words out loud to me."  
Sam blushed and nodded, but then he looked down, almost ashamed, and wrote, 'I'm sorry. I didn't know it would be that way for you. It's my fault that you never had a mark, since I can't...' Sam looked upset.  
"No. No no no," Gabriel said firmly, and hugged Sam tightly. "It is not your fault at all." Sam looked at him hopefully and then they were kissing again, this time more heated and urgent. "All that matters," Gabriel said when they pulled apart, still holding each other, "is that we found each other."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Finally!" Cas said exasperatedly when Gabriel came skipping in. Gabriel stuck his tongue out at Cas, but he had to agree - finally.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: What did you think? Comments/ feedback/ constructive criticism are always welcome. Thanks for reading :)
> 
> EDIT 9/16/15: WOW! I was not expecting so much positive feedback on this! Thank you all so much! *hugs everyone*


End file.
